True Feelings
by pinkfefe08
Summary: Margaret and Mordecai have finally got together... but is that what Margaret really wants? is that what Rigby really wants?


Note: the regular show belongs to J.G. Quintel

Note 2: This is probably the first RXM (M=Margaret not Mordecai) (this takes place after yes dude yes)

Mordecai woke up early in the morning only to find Rigby snoring under his pile of dirty clothes. He woke up Rigby and they both went down stairs to eat breakfast. When they got down stairs there was no cereal left. So they went to the coffee shop to see Margaret.

They went in when Margaret's shift just ended and Elieen was taking her shift for a half hour. When Margaret took her apron of. She was wearing her usual yellow shirt and jeans. Margaret noticed Mordecai and Rigby taking their seats so she walked over greeting the duo. "Hey Margaret!" Mordecai said smiling "hey Mordecai!" Margaret said joyfully. Margaret and Mordecai were dating know

Margaret felt wrong about it though. She liked Mordecai but she thought of him as a brother. "Oh hi Margaret" Rigby said in a okay mood. Elieen went to the table they were sitting at to take their order. "Hi, Rigby!" Elieen said racing toward their table. "Can I get you guys anything?" Elieen said pulling out her notepad and pen. "Yeah can we get the usual" Mordecai said looking at Margaret waiting for her to order. "Oh! Right I'll have a…. hmmm.." She was thinking when Mordecai interrupted saying "hey why not just get what we always order" "sure why not" Margaret said cheerfully.

Elieen ran off to make three coffee's. Margaret turned only to see Rigby was looking at her lovingly but quickly looking away. "Uh, be right back dude I gotta use it" Rigby said running to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushing "aww man! I know I like Margaret but why does Mordecai have to like her" Rigby said staring at himself. "And why her…". Rigby felt tears begin to run down his face. "Aww man….. I'm such a girl" he said sobbing. He whipped the tears off his face and ran out of the coffee shop.

Margaret looked around quickly and ran off chasing him. Leaving Mordecai and Elieen alone and confused. Margaret wanted to know what was up with Rigby lately. He has been like this since Mordecai and her began dating. When she reached the park he was in the house. She noticed most of the workers were there. She looked around and saw Benson. She ran up to him and said "Hey, Ben-" She was cut off by Benson saying "Hi Margaret". "Do you know where Rigby is? He kinda made a scene at the coffee shop". "No, but you can ask Skips" Benson said looking down at his clipboard. "Okay thanks" Margaret said running in Skips' direction

"Hey, Skips do you know-" Margaret was cut off again "He's in his room" Skips said while working on the cart. "Uhh okay thanks Skips". She ran up into the house into their bedroom and ran in. Rigby was on his trampoline crying. Margaret closed the door and sat next to him. "Rigby, what's been up with you? You've been acting….odd" Margaret said. Rigby just couldn't look up. He was too embarrassed to look at his one true love.

"Nothing" Rigby said into his clothes. "Rigby… come on dude, talk to me…." she said. Rigby got up and looked at her "I love you, Margaret". Margaret finally understood what was supposed to happen. She belonged with Rigby. "I love you too, Rigby". They smiled at each other and kissed. They got pretty intense. Margaret let his tongue into her mouth. They were know laying down, Rigby on top of Margaret. Soon Margaret had no clothes on. Rigby slipped his tongue down her body. He licked her breasts. Margaret moaned "Rigby….oh god yes". Rigby moved down. He went down and kissed her stomach. She gripped some of his clothes moaning his name. Finally, he kissed her pussy which made her scream with pleasure. "Rigby… ohhhhhhhhh god yes " Margaret grabbed her breasts.

Rigby took his hard dick and put it in her pussy which made her moan even more. After 40 minutes of pleasure they were done. Margaret cumed five times.

(What happened at the coffee shop.)

After Margaret ran out Mordecai was left with Elieen confused. "Where do you think happened?" Elieen asked "I don't know. Do you think we should go after them?" Mordecai said "No, its probably between them two" Elieen said turning to Mordecai. "Oh your right, I hope that doesn't take too long" Mordecai said getting settled down in his seat. "It probably won't take too long" Elieen said giving Mordecai his coffee. "Hey Elieen why not have a seat we actually hardly ever talk to each other" Mordecai said "you know Mordecai you're right" Elieen said taking a seat across from Mordecai. "So Mordecai, does Rigby ever hmm… talk about me?" she said giggling "uhh no not really" Mordecai said. The smile came off of Elieen. She put her arms on the table and threw her head in her hands in them and began to cry. "Hey what's wrong Elieen?" Mordecai asked "Rigby just hates me like everybody else does" she said crying. "I don't hate you Margaret doesn't hate you, and a lot of other people I probably never met most likely doesn't hate you. Elieen you are awesome" Mordecai said Elieen looked up and kissed him. Mordecai just grabbed her and kissed back with great passion.

I hope you guys like the story, review please Also in the reviews please tell me if I should make a second one! THANK YOU!


End file.
